


Teachers from WHERE?!

by HeiwaKitsune



Category: Bleach, Naruto, Winx Club
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Arrancar Kurosaki Ichigo, Crossover, Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Kurosaki Ichigo, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Genderbending, Godlike Naruto compared to others, Good Akatsuki, Good Espada, Good Sasuke, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Teacher Naruto, Teacher Sasuke, possible sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeiwaKitsune/pseuds/HeiwaKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faragonda and Saladin requested the shinobi and shinigami's help to teach at their school. How will the schools survive with two girls with a fierce temper, a emotionless bastard and an aggressive Sexta as instructors?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teachers from WHERE?!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach or Winx Club. They belong to their rightful owner. I do own this fanfiction.  
> (2017/06/27) I edited, corrected typos and grammar errors.  
> I am contemplating adding D. Gray-Man to this, but am not sure yet. Let me know what you think.

_Konohagakure no sato: Hokage's Office  
_

* * *

Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruko, sat in her office with the Yondaime Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara, ANBU Commander, Uchiha Sasuke, and the Headmaster and Headmistress of two of the three most prestigious schools in the Magix dimension.

“So, if I understand correctly, you would like for Sasuke and I to come to your schools to teach your students about our dimension, right?” asked Naruko. When receiving two nods from them, she folded her hands and placed her chin on them with a thoughtful expression on her beautiful face. “You do realize that we are two of the most inappropriate for this matter, don’t you?”

“How do you mean, Hokage-sama?” Miss Faragonda, the Headmistress of Alfea, questioned. She didn't comprehend that two of the people who had lived through so much would be inappropriate for the task.

“Cut the 'sama' crap, please, it makes me feel old,” said Naruko brusquely, though not unkindly. Sighing, she explained. “First of all, we might have lived through much more compared to most, however we are inappropriate for the task because of our positions; Sasuke is ANBU Commander and I myself am Hokage. Those are the highest positions in which one can get promoted to in my village. Secondly, if I were to leave my village for something that wasn’t an emergency or a diplomatic mission, the council would without a doubt choose an underdeveloped replacer. And last but not least, if Sasuke were to leave I would be forced by the incompetent fools to label him a nukenin again, something I really don't want to ever have to do again.”

“I understand your concern, however, is it not your role as leader of a Hidden Village to overlook any and all possible threats, and treaties?'' asked the Headmaster of Red Fountain.

“I never said we wouldn't do it. Why do you think Gaara is here for?” objected Naruko. Sighing yet again, she elaborated. “Gaara is a distant relative of mine. Besides, he isn't Kazekage for nothing and it is possible for a relative to temporarily take over the task of Kage by the enforced laws of the Shinobi Alliance. And I choose him, seeing as he can ask Temari and Kankurō to take over the task of Kazekage from him. Like that, he doesn't have to take care of two villages and he's got to spend some extra time with Neji.”

“Are you certain, Naruko?” Gaara asked. The other Hidden Leaf Village’s guests flinched at the emotionless tone of his voice.

“Yeah, besides, I'm bored.” Everyone sweat-dropped at the statement. “And I will give you the needed information to get away from the evil known as…” she paused for the dramatic effect. “PAPERWORK!” she finally exclaimed when it became apparent she wouldn't get the desired result.

“Alright, count me in!” Gaara cried out with a passion that people who know him would think that the world is coming to an end. Sasuke showed some emotion for the first time, utter SHOCK at the speed in which Gaara’s emotional output changed from nothing to a thousand Watt. Gaara never (and when I say never I mean never has NEVER EVER will) showed emotions and passion in what he did. However, the people who knew him, knew with certainty that he possessed it.

Naruko smirked rather evilly, he was playing right into her hands. Sasuke, seeing the mischievous smirk and knowing what it meant, began to mentally sweat heavily. She just loved to play with people's psyche.

“Alright, I knew I could count on you. Sasuke, you go and prepare your bags. Be sure to pack enough for a year. Headmaster, Headmistress, you got yourselves a new teacher each. You can go back to your hotel room, I just have to arrange some things with the Kazekage. If everything goes as planned, we will depart in an hour.” Naruko explained.

Everyone who didn't need to be in the room anymore, left. Once the door closed, Gaara placed his hands on the desk, which was free of paperwork, in an intimidating manner. “Alright, what do I have to do to get rid of the evil of all Kages?”

“Easy, you just have to create some Kage Bunshins.'' Naruko explained with an overly sweet voice, an innocent smile plastered on her breathtaking face.

She left her office with loud thunks and the proclamations of “Stupid, stupid” over and over again behind her. If she were to take a guess, she would say he was bumping his head on the wall pretty hard because of his stupidity to not have thought of that particular solution.


End file.
